Cold comfoit
by dragonsoulguardian
Summary: In the middle of the night he screams for her to come back but will she? Can she forgive and forget and will she return to his embrace? Or will they be doomed to continue to seek cold comfort? One shot so far


This idea came to me when I was talking to a friend about the subject. Something to think about. It's r for a reason and probably a one shot. It's not my first fic but it's my first in a while. If you like I might write some more stories. Just read it and review.

Disclaimer. If I owned harry potter do you think Draco and Hermione would be apart like they are?

Post hogwarts five years after.

She ran. She ran from him.

Why? Why had he found her, sought her out? Why had he followed her to her job and approached her. He could have treated it like a chance encounter and ignored her but no. He was looking for her and now she was running to her apartment trying to drown out his voice calling for her in the rain.

She made it inside the door before he could catch up to her and fortunately you needed a key or to be buzzed to get in. She flew up the stairs and into her apartment hoping that he'd give up. That he'd understand that she couldn't. Not because of her friends and family. No they didn't even know where she was, only by letters with addressed in different places. She never stayed in one place too long. They had gone on with their lives. No it was because her heart couldn't take it. If he hurt her again then she would die.

"HERMIONE!" He screamed her name out in the pouring rain. "HERMIONE LISTEN TO ME!"

The screams woke a sleeping baby in the room with the closed door. A young woman came out looking concerned.

"Hermione are you alright?" Said the girl.

"Yes, I'm fine you can go home. I'll take care of Damian now." She said as calmly as she could. The girl nodded and grabbed her things.

"If you need me or my mom just go upstairs OK." She said before shutting the door behind her.

Hermione nodded and walked into the nursery where her four month old son lay crying. He knew that voice. If only in dreams and the recording his mother listened to in the night.

"Hush Damian. Mommy's here. I know you want him here but he can't be, I'm sorry that I exposed you to him. Now you love him as much as I do. I just wanted you to know your daddy's voice. I didn't know you'd know him by it." She cried holding her son close.

"Hermione please." The voice cried out. "Please let me see you, I love you, I've always loved you don't you know that. I know I hurt you but you hurt me too. I couldn't give it all up then and I was stupid. You are more important than anything. That night after we fought I went to your house but you were gone. You killed me that night. I was angry and hurt and dying inside. You left with our baby."

Those words hit her and she ran to the windowthat faced the front of the apartments andlistened and watched between the blinds. There he stood in all his glory. His hair long and shining in the rain. His pale skin glowing in the night. He wore robes. So like him not to care who saw him, she smiled sadly. How had he known?

"Yes I knew, your mother told me after you left, she was scared Hermione. She still is, I followed you with her help. She misses you, I MISS YOU." he screamed. "She let me have your letters and I tracked you and now I'm here. Hermione I have tried to forget you and our child but I can't so I looked for comfort in other women."

Hermione couldn't help but sob at his words. She knew he would forget her like that.

"They were cold Hermione. It was cold comfort each time it was worse but I couldn't stop because for a moment I could forget you but just for the moment and then your face showed up like a ghost. I gave it all up Hermione. Everything I am I gave up. The name you hate so badly, the money the manor everything. Everything I've ever done has been for you. Everything I am I give you just please let me in. I wouldn't be here if I could forget you. You can't hide I'll follow you everywhere, you won't get rid of me. I don't want cold comfort anymore, it's like living in hell and there isn't any warmth in it. You're my warmth, you're the only one who gave a damn back then and you're the only thing that matters now."

But in those moments he despaired, it seemed that she would never open the door for him. How had he been so stupid then. His father's memory had lead him to act that way he supposed. He had been younger and thought that Hermione wanted it all too but all she had wanted was him and well for him back then it wasn't enough. He would follow her everywhere but in the shadows if she didn't let him in then he knew she wouldn't take him back.

Hermione stood at the door lookng at the button should she? Could she let him in? Her heart beat faster and faster as she came closer tot he door. In one moment she had to decide.

He turned to leave tears started running down his perfect face masked with the rain and then...

BUZZ

His heart stopped beating for a moment as the automatic doors opened. He looked at the board and saw the apartment number that had buzzed him in. He raced up the stairs his heart beating faster in anticipation. He would see her, even if it was to feel her hit him he would see her. No see them, his child, their child.

He reached the landing and saw her, she was crying and her eyes stared at him with love and agony and guilt and so many other emotions that he just stood there looking at her and the small person rested in her arms.

"Did you mean it Draco?" she sobbed holding her son tighter. The baby's blue eyes fixed themselves on his fathers and a grin shone on his face. That voice that man was his daddy and in his heart he knew he'd come for them. "did you mean it? Are you here for me and Damian?"

Draco raced to his love and embraced her with his son still in between them not caring that he was drenched. He just needed to feel them.

She lead him inside and he used his wand to dry himself off. Hermione still held damian in her arms looking at the man who had haunted her dreams.

"Draco, this is your son. Damian Sebastian Malfoy." she said smiling. Tears still running down her face.

Draco got close lifting the boy from his mothers arms. "My son."

Damian smiled and nuzzled his head into his fathers chest. The smell was familiar to him, his mother had stolen a shirt from Draco before running two months pregnant. A sole remind her of him but now the real man was there and the boy felt at peace.

"Hermione he's beautiful." Draco whispered running his hand through the boys dirty blond hair.

"He looks like you, you know. He's what always reminds me of you." She whispered sitting down.

For what seemed like hours he held him, whispering words tot he boy as he fell asleep in his father's arms. Hermione stood and with a hand quietly led Draco to the nursery. He placed Damian in his crib and kissed his forehead softly promising the boy he'd never leave.

They walked out of the room and Draco grabbed Hermione pulling her close running his hands through her long brown hair. She broke into sobs and even though she couldn't see them Draco's eyes had teared up also.

"I'm not letting you go do you understand. You killed me Hermione and if you leave again I'll be buried and I won't come back. You are my life and I can't breath without you. The gift in that room, only you could give me. I don't want anymore cold comfort."

"Me neither." she whispered. "the only true thing has been Damian. Not new friends new jobs new places new people. Nothing is the same oh Merlin Draco I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"PLease don't cry Hermione, please. I'm here and I'm not letting you go. I told you everything I am is yours I gave it all for you and I'll do without it as long as you and Damian are in my life. I'm sorry I was a fool then. It shouldn't be you saying sorry love."

He lifted her up and lead her into her room. She didn't protest or anything. He sat her down on he bed and picked up the shirt she had taken from him. She watched him as he took off his robes and other clothing until he was in a pair of shorts and then he undressed her. All this was done in silence, she didn't dare utter a word or ask what he was doing. She just let him. When she was naked he took the moment to look at her beautiful body. She was perfect, creamy skin, wonderful curves, long smooth legs and a beautiful face.

He grabbed the shirt he'd just taken off and placed it on her not buttoning it and lifted the covers and placed her gently in it as if she would break. After he climbed in a ND dragged her closer to him drawing in her scent. He touched her back and she held close to him. This was what she loved most and he knew it. The touch, this was comfort and it would not go away like the others. This was eternal and perfect but at that moment it wasn't enough for Hermione. For almost a year she hadn't felt him and now that he was back in her life offering her what she craved most she couldn't be without him.

"Draco?" She whispered softly into his chest.

"Mmm?"

"Make love to me." She said lifting herself from him. She looked at him for a moment and pulled the shirt off her shoulders exposing her exquisite skin.

He didn't need to ask her if she was sure. He knew she was and he didn't hesitate. He pulled her down on the bed with one swift movement and began to lavish passionate kisses on her body. This is what he'd fallen in love with. A woman who knew her wants and knew what she needed to do. As angry as he'd been at her for leaving she'd done it because she would not take his arrogance and he respected that. Like he respected her now. This wasn't sex, no this was not cold comfort this was love and that was very different.

"Oh Merlin." She moaned grabbing her wand and placing a silencing spell on the room. The baby monitor sat on her nightstand indicating that Damian was still fast asleep.

Draco ran kisses down her body until he had kissed every ounce of skin on her. She needed him and he knew it but he wanted to drive her crazy but he knew that if he didn't have her soon he would drive himself insane instead.

She took the initiative and pushed him onto the bed, no more games. Games had been played for too long, now was the time to act and that she would. She took his boxers off in a agile movement and began kissing his weak spots. She knew them all. The marks she had left him over a year ago still lay embedded on him. She knew them well because after she had placed them he had put a spell to keep them there. 'You branded me' he had said.

Her hands moved slowly over his flesh and she climbed on him and straddled him looking at him with all the love and want she had for him. She moved her body until they joined and moaned. This was what other's could not give. This was what only they could give each other and as she moved her hips back and forward in a rocking motion he called out her name.

"Hermione, please I'm at your mercy. Anything." He moaned as he touched her hips motioning her to move faster.

"She leaned forwards until her mouth was next to her ear. "You know what I want."

He smiled and flipped her onto her back still thrusting he pushed her legs closer to her chest speaking to her softly but clearly.

"I love you like the morning star. I love with like I love no other." He started. "I offer my soul in your name, I give you my heart with no shame. My sins are great but your mercy is greater in your hands I place my life."

He thrust faster and harder into her core bringing her closer and closer to ecstacy. She knew this poem so well. Every time they made love he said it to her. From the very first time.

"Saying these words and the act we share I marry my soul to yours with no fear. Breath life into me as I do your from death bring me back. Oh Merlin Hermione I can't finish it." He moaned almost at the brink

"Please you have to." she cried out so near herself but she needed to hear it all.

"From death bring me back and, and love me, lust me, need me. Crave me, cherish me." He moaned as he fell fromt he edge with her crashing beside him. "With all your heart love me."

Tears ran down her cheeks as he finished his poem. She pulled him close and nuzzled her head into his neck. She would never leave him now. Yes the poem was right his sins had been great but she would forgive him for them as he would fogiive hers

"With all my heart I love you Draco Malfoy. Forever." She said as he fell onto the bed exhaust.

"Good." He side pulling her close. "Because tomorrow I'm taking you home and then I'm going to marry you and you, me and Damian will be a family and then we'll have some brothers and sisters for Damian and every night we'll be like this."

"Like how?" she asked with a yawn.

"Holding each other in bed just being happy."

"Happy." She repeated falling asleep.

"Happy. No more cold comfort." He whispered placing a kiss on her head as he too fell asleep.

A/N well there you go. It's not the best but it's what my head came up with without music. My baby is asleep I didn't want to wake her. Well R&R please


End file.
